This invention relates to an improved humidistat for regulating the humidity inside a piano.
Changes in relative humidity adversely affects pianos, particularly due to swelling and contraction of the piano soundboard. In geographical zones where humidity swings are substantial, such as, for example, between 20% and 75% relative humidity, pianos which do not have humidity control apparatus must be tuned often, e.g., every few weeks, in order for the pianos to perform properly. In addition, the swelling and contraction of the soundboard and other wood parts over time will result in a deterioration of the structural integrity of the entire piano. Thus it is desirable to maintain stable relative humidity inside the piano notwithstanding swings in relative humidity outside the piano. To accomplish this, readings of the relative humidity in very close proximity to the piano soundboard must be as accurate as possible.
Dampp-Chaser Electronics Corporation (“Dampp-Chaser”), assignee of the present invention, is the leading manufacturer of piano humidity control systems. Dampp-Chaser manufactures piano humidifiers, dehumidifiers, and humidistats which are used to control the relative humidity inside the piano. Examples of Dampp-Chaser's humidity control systems are set forth in its U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,372, 4,423,658, 5,903,223, and 6,133,519.